Conventional engine systems include devices for determining abnormality, which determine the presence or absence of abnormality in the engine systems. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a device for determining abnormality, which detects misfires in the engine and abnormality of a fuel injection valve for injecting fuel based on a fuel injection amount and a fluctuation in the engine rotation speed in an idling state.